México mi amor
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Una linda cancion para una hermosa nacion. XD que cursi me salio x3


Bueno estaba por youtube y pues me encontré con un video que ya había visto pero ahora tengo una inspiración que no mames. Y solo México es mio los demas corresponden a su debido autor.

* * *

Era 1986, la copa mundial de futbol para ser más exactos y acababa de finalizar un partido el cual había sido reñido y el cual se tuvo que definir por penales con los cuales había conseguido su victoria.

_México mi amor_

_Mi amor_

_Mi amor_

_Spiegel der stolzen Seele sind deine Lieder._

_Mexico mi amor_

_mi amor_

_mi amor_

_Unter der roten Sonne seh'n wir uns wieder in Mexico._

Esos 90 minutos habían sido toda una tortura, después de todo con quien estaba jugando no era nada más que la anfitriona de esta como "México".

Aunque había perdido la chica seguía teniendo esa sonrisa típica aunque la verdad era que estaba muy triste después de todo solo había atinado a uno de los penales.

_Glocken der freiheit schlagen in Kirchen ihr Lied ohne Ende._

_Das Leben malt Bilder aus Licht und aus Schatten auf schneeweiße_

_Wände._

_Sombreros verbergen den Stolz in den Augen der einsamen Männer._

_Zärtliche Mädchen verschenken die Sehnsucht im Dunkel der Nacht._

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde ese encuentro y la chica ahora lo estaba abrazando y felicitándolo por el triunfo contra Francia y ahora iría por la copa. Todo parecía que ella ya lo había superado.

-Alemania 2 a 0 eso es todo, no sabes que feliz me encuentro- esbozo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si no fue nada-

-No seas tan modesto y ya verás que le ganaras a ese presumido de Argentina-

-Se nota que no se llevan bien-

-Pues tú mismo lo vez pero ya no hablemos de eso mejor que te parece si ganas te doy u beso si-

-¿No tomaste verdad?- dijo preocupado.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Si tú dices-

-Entonces es un si-

-Yo nunca dije eso- articulo a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo rojizo.

_Mexico mi amor_

_mi amor_

_mi amor._

_Hoch in den Bergen erhebt sich der Adler auf silbernen Flügeln._

_Die Lieder der Indos_

_das Schweiegn der Sierra_

_das Mondlicht auf_

_Hügeln._

Ya había termina y el había perdido, estuvo tan cerca pero al final el que reside en sur América gano, había podido alcanzarlo pero ese último gol fue lo que determino todo.

Ahora ya se encontraba en esos bares o cantinas de los cuales México le había hablado y la verdad era que todo es tan reconfortante y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue esa canción que compuso para la chica de tez canela.

_Der Klang der Gitarren_

_das Rauschen des Meeres_

_das Lachen der_

_Kinder_

_Liebe und Hoffnung brennen wie Feuer unter der Haut._

Algo que él amaba in duda alguna era la cerveza y México es una gran creadora de ellas , ya llevaba como 6 y ya habia terminado con la 7 por lo cual extendió el brazo para decir que quería otra y al momento de recibirla una mano femenina se la arrebato para darle un sorbo y sentarse al lado de él y regresársela.

-¿Tan mal estas?-

-No, solo que estoy algo decepcionado si no hubiera pedido algo más fuerte no crees-

-Tienes razón-

-Y ¿cómo se la está pasando Argentina? ehhh-

-Pues diciendo puras tonterías, la verdad está peor que los dos junto cuando estamos crudos-

-Ya me lo imagino- dijo para terminar con una sonrisa

-Así te vez mejor aunque sean escasa esa sonrisas que das-

-Qué cosas dices- haciendo su aparición el rojo en sus mejillas.

-La verdad- para después darle un tierno beso en los labios

-¡Que has hecho!- menciono exaltado

-Te di un beso, no le encuentro lo complicado-

-Segura que no has tomado porque tus acciones parecen todo lo contrario-

-Ni que fuera algo tan grave además bien que te gusto porque no te opusiste-

-Yo… -

-Si tanto te molesta dímelo no me voy a sentir mal- esbozo dando marcha hacia la salida siendo detenida por unos brazos que la envolvían en un abrazo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Si no te lo dije es porque no me molesta-

-Te he dicho que me gustan los chicos tímidos- dijo para así poder los ojos azules le chico.

-No- menciono mientras que acortaba la distancia entre ambos para después fundirse en un beso lento.

-Alemania y si me cantas esa canción que escribiste-

-Claro que si señorita- tomando a la chica e irse al hotel en el cual se hospedaba el chico.

_Mexico mi amor_

_mi amor_

_mi amor ..._

_Mexico mi amor_

_mi amor_

_mi amor_

_Unter der roten Sonne seh'n wir uns wieder in Mexico._

* * *

Bueno esto es sobre el mundia del 86 por lo cual no pondré mas datos y espero que les guste y ponga comentarios sale.


End file.
